Chain Attraction
by Zoicytes-Shadow
Summary: Everyone loves Raven, much to her annoyance. Can't a girl get any peace? Accepting Final Pairing suggestions
1. Everybody Loves Raven

Z/N: Nobody in here is mine. This is set after Birthmark, but not in an actual story arc.

Raven sighed, and glanced up from her book. There was still quite a lot of day left. She stood up, and walked downstairs to the living room in Titans Tower, attempting to ignore the pink and red decorations marking what was possibly the worst holiday ever. She sat down on the couch, and became absorbed in her book once again. The Titans gradually began to gather in the room. She didn't look up. "Friends," Starfire began. "I have an announcement to make, I think I am in the love with one of you."

Robin grinned uneasily. Cyborg sensed his discomfort, and hid a frown. He would no doubt try to find a way to tell Starfire that he was just her friend, in order to be with Raven. Well, he wasnt going to let that happen. He was going to get Raven's attention. Beastboy tensed up. With Robin out of the way, he'd only have to compete with Cyborg for Raven.

Starfire took a deep breath. "I am in love with friend Raven." There was silence. Raven slowly lowered her book, eyes a bit wider than usual. Then the whole room erupted.

"But I'm in love with Raven!" All three male Titans shouted.

Out of instinct, Raven teleported to her room. She laid against the door, heart pounding. All of the Titans were in love with her! She summoned a book, and hit herself on the head with it. Definitely awake. She caught her breath. Now what? There was a knock at the door. She slowly opened it, barely enough to peek out. Robin grinned at her.

"Are you okay Raven? Do you want to come train with me? It'll relieve tension."

"Yes and no." Raven fought to keep her voice steady. She shut the door. He was right though, she did need to relax. She sat down in her usual position, and closed her eyes.

"Azarath Metri-" There was another knock at the door.

"What do you want?" Raven called.

"Hey Raven! You wanna come play a video game with me?" Beastboy asked cheerily from behind the door.

"No." She responded. She closed her eyes again as she heard him leave. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Az-"  
"Yo Rae! I was gonna go to the video store! You wanna come with?" Cyborg shouted.

"Nope." Raven replied. "Azarath metrion Zin-"

"Friend Raven! Will you journey with me to the mall of shopping?"

Raven felt her hair begin to stand out. "Azarath! Met-"

"In that case want any cookies?" Beastboy asked. "I made them myself!"

"Noo!" Raven shouted. She threw open the door and ran outside.

"Dont you like cookies?" Beastboy asked her fleeing form.

She flew over the water without even faltering and finally stopped under a tree in the park. Maybe here she could get some peace and much needed meditation. She closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply.

"Raven. Just who I was looking for." Came a familiar voice.

Raven opened her eyes. "Slade?"

"I am here to tell you how I really feel about you."

Raven's eye twitched. "Let me guess. You love me."

Slade's eye widened. "How did you know?"

Raven teleported away. She landed in an alley close to her favorite bookstore. "Finally! A place where nobody cares!" She entered the building.

"Oh, Raven!" Blackfire greeted her.

"Why arent you on Tamaran?" Raven asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Never mind that, I have something to tell you."

Raven walked right back out of the store. And ran into Red X. "You know you love me." Raven said before he had a chance to respond. She started to run, leaving Blackfire and Red X to bicker over her. She rounded a corner and ran into three very familiar and quite welcome members of Hive.

"Tell me you dont love me!" She shouted at them. Mammoth blinked. Gizmo was so shocked he dropped the sack he was carrying, and money fell all over the street.

"Heck no I dont love you!" He shouted.

Mammoth nodded his head. "Me neither."

Raven sighed in relief. "Oh, thank you!"

Jinx stepped forward. "I'm sorry, but I do." She whispered.

Raven screamed and teleported again. She landed in the living room of Titans East. Bumblebee jumped. "Oh! Hi, Raven. Just dropping in?" She grinned.

Raven calmed down a bit. "Thank Azarath. Something really weird is going on, almost everyone I meet says they love me." Bumblebee frowned. "Then you probably dont wanna stay around here. I have it on good authority that Aqualad, Speedy and Hotspot love you too." Raven groaned. "Good Luck!" Bumblebee called after her as she teleported away yet again.

The goth girl peered in the door at the assembled people. She saw all of the Titans, minus some from Titans East, and a good number of villians. She sighed, and walked in with as much self confidence as she could muster. "Welcome to the Raven-holics self help group. I am your therapist, Latias." Here she paused.

There was an assembled, "Hello, Latias."

"Very good. We will start with introducing each other, and how long youve liked Raven. She paused again. "Robin, come up please." Robin walked to the front of the room.

"I'm Robin, and Ive liked Raven since she joined the team." He walked away.

Jinx stood up. "Jinx. Ive liked her since she proved to be my equal in battle."

"BeastBoy. Since the mind thingy incident."

"Cyborg. Since she helped build my T-car."

"Starfire. I have liked her since she and I switched bodies."

Some people coughed.

" Slade. Since I learned of her prophecy."

"Red X. Since I saw her."

"Aqualad. Since I first met her."

"Speedy. A few months."

"Blackfire. Since I saw her first."

Hotspot stood up, and nodded. He sat back down.

Latias hid a whine beneath a smile so big it hurt. None of these people could lay any actual claim to a reason why they liked her so much as to obssess over her. It was going to be a long session.

Raven ventured into the kitchen as soon as she was sure the Titans were gone. She desperately needed some herbal tea. A soft sensation barely began to make itself known in her mind.

"Raven." A voice said in silky telepathic tones.

"FOR THE LOVE OF AZARATH MALCHIOR WHY DID YOU PICK TODAY TO START BREAKING LOOSE!"

There was silence. Raven sighed. "Sorry." She said after a while. "You're really the least of my problems today."

"The least of your problems?" Malchior asked a bit hesitantly.

"Half of everyone I've ever known has suddenly proclaimed their undying love for me."

"All in one day?" Malchior's psychic voice took on a hint of amusement.

"Yes." Raven growled.

The lights flipped on. The Titans, Titans East and all the villians who had suddenly grown quite fond of her today stood around the door. "Raven, we've decided that whoever attracts the most attention from you gets to have you." Robin said.

"WHY DO YOU LOVE ME! YOURE DRIVING ME CRAZY!" Raven yelled.

She teleported to her room. "I have to get out of here. Go somewhere they'll never think of looking." She said out loud.

"Then why are you in your room?" Malchior asked.

"I'm taking your book with me. I need someone to talk to, and you're really the least problematic at the moment."

"As you wish, dear Raven." Malchior replied. Raven sensed his amusement at her sudden predicament, but ignored it.

A few minutes later in Claires, Raven was huddled on a Hello Kitty cushion, against a wall filled with various pink glittery objects with some feathers, also pink. The people in Claires were trying not to look at the goth talking to a book in the Hello Kitty corner.

Malchior's eyes stared back up at Raven. "It is highly suspicious that everyone would love you, let alone quite suddenly decide to tell you all in the same day."

"It is Valentines day, but you have a point. This is going to ruin my life."

"Perhaps you could return to the tower and let them administer their futile affections upon you, and when they're done, simply tell them you dont love any of them. At the very least, it will buy us some time to think."

"I think I will. That's a good- Us? You're siding with me?"

"It is the most entertaining thing I have seen in centuries, sweet Raven. Remember I was bound in a book, and no one ever tells tales of this. Perhaps I can assist you. I will look further into the pages of books, and see if I cannot find some information. At the very least, it will keep me from being sealed up again quite so soon."

"If you do one thing wrong, I will seal you up, Malchior."

"Just call when you need me, Raven." The voice was gone from her head.

She waited a moment more, and then got up, casually walking out of Claires, book in hand.


	2. A Bad Book

"Oh, Raven! I made you some cookies!"  
"Not hungry."

"Hey Rae! I bought you some tea!"

"Thanks."

"Would you like to journey to the mall of shopping with me?"

"Not right now."

"I saw this beautiful sapphire stone and thought that it's exactly your color, Raven!"

"Yes, it is."

"Hey. Got you some horror books, Raven."

"Thank you."

"Do you want any chocolate Raven?"  
"You shouldnt have."

"I bought you some cool movies, Raven."

"Oh my goodness. Thank you so much."

"Raven, I picked you up a gift certificate for that store you like so much."

"I am not worthy."

"Found this cool mirror for you, Raven."

"You spoil me."

Slade smiled under his mask. It was quite interesting, Raven's unique sense of humor. once everyone had made their initial offerings, he crossed from the side of the room and sat on the couch by her. She glanced at him over her book. He knew she was dying to look at all of her new things, but would wait to spite them. Without a word he handed her the cds. She took them softly, an expression of curiosity flickering on her face. Nine Inch Nails, Lacuna Coil, Nightwish. She smiled a bit, then remembered what she was doing, and teleported to her room, taking all the gifts with her. Quite soon he heard her put in one of the cds. Round one-Slade.

"Malchior." Raven opened one of the new horror stories, flipping through the index.

"Yes?" Malchior's eyes appeared in the book. She dropped it. "Dont do that!"

"You're the one who called me!" He groaned as she picked the book up again.

"Yes, I did. Find anything?"  
"A lot less than you found in followers. There is no sign so far as to anything resembling our Church Of Raven."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Don't do that. It's getting really annoying, trying to get through a single day."

"There are quite a lot more to come, dearest Raven."

"I am getting so tired of hearing my own name."

"Patience. There are still quite a lot of books to search, and I still have not gone through any scrolls."

"Maybe no one wrote it down because it was too embarrassing."

Malchior laughed. Raven looked aside, vaguely uncomfortable and happy that she had made someone laugh.

"It is possible, though I have heard of worse."

Raven sighed, laying her head down on her bed. "It's tiring."

"I feel for you, Raven, but I am afraid it shall get worse."

"What do you me-"

The alarm cut through the tower. Raven jolted upright. "Who could that be? All our regular villians are in jail or worshipping me."

She shook her head, and floated out the door. Malchior's pages shifted a bit uneasily.

"Ah, Raven! There you are! Titans, go!" Robin announced. However, this contained a bit of a problem. Titans East looked to the Jump City Titans, and back to the villians. "Uh, yeah, I mean, Jump City Titans, Go!" He finished, feeling a bit stupid.

"Right! Titans East, go!" Bumblebee took the lead, spurring her team into action. Raven followed Starfire out into the park, and put on the brakes, hovering in midair. "Whoa..."

The rest of the Titans saw it at the same time as she did. The park sky, normally bright blue or grey, was now purple and black. Inhuman shrieks rang out from all around. Raven's body grew cold, an instant before her mind figured it out. "Titans, retreat!"

Robin glanced at her. "What?"  
"Retreat, Titans! Now!"  
"Do as she says, guys!" Robin commanded. The team raced back a ways. "Raven, come on!"

'No." Raven shook her head. "I can deal with this! Go back to the tower!"

The wind whipped her words away. "NOW!"

"Titans, back to the Tower!"

She felt them leave, and turned all her attention back to the swirling vortex. "Come on out."  
"You cannot do this alone."

She turned. Robin, Red X and Slade all stood behind her with equal looks of stubborn forcefulness.

Each a part of Robin's past.

"You cant help me! Go back!"  
"Raven! I'm not leaving you! The others are at the tower awaiting my signal to come help! I'm staying!"

"You cant send me away, sweetheart. You know how I love a good fight."

"This is personal now."

Raven sighed. "Fine! Stay!"

She returned her attention to the sky just as it emerged. Large, bright red, and four eyes. A version of...

"Is that your father!" Robin yelled, almost ready to faint, and with good reason.

"No. It's only a minor hellspawn."

Red X gripped one of his shurikens and threw it. It embedded in the hellspawn's side. It shrieked, further enraged.

Slade grabbed Robin's bo staff, secured a dagger to it, and threw. It ripped directly into the middle, and out the other side. Paper shreds fluttered into the wind, and slunk back together. "Uh-Oh." Red X stated.

Raven threw a dark energy ball at it. The same thing happened as with the staff.

"We're in trouble." Robin declared.

The hellspawn lurched, throwing lava at them. Raven flew out of reach as the other three jumped out of target. The earth rumbled beneath them, throwing Red X into the pond, and Robin fell against a boulder, out cold. Raven sensed the intentions of the hellspawn as it lurched towards Robin. "Slade! Please! Save Robin!" She pleaded, unable to get to him as fast as it would.

Slade glanced at her, then jumped down from his branch, grabbing the boy wonder directly around the middle, landing a kick on the Hellspawns face before running out of reach. "Go to the tower!" Raven commanded. "Slade! Take him back to the tower!"

She aimed another dark energy ball, effectively diverting its attention to herself. And Red X, who was climbing out of the pond. She flew in front of him just as the hellspawn's claws came streaking. And hit resistance in the form of a large, dark purple dragon. Blood dripped from the slashes left from the hellspawn's attack, scorching the ground. A reptilian scream, a breath of fire that took off the hellspawn's head. As it regenerated, Malchior pounced on it, shredding with teeth and claws, breathing fire on the remains. Ash floated away. Malchior stopped, swayed, reverted to human form, and walked a few paces towards Raven. "I hate bad books." He murmered, falling unconcious.

Raven returned to the Tower, Malchior and Red X in tow. "Alright." She dropped Red X gently onto the couch, where he lay sopping wet and attending a cut in his side. "Blackfire, take care of him, will you?"  
"Sure Raven."

"Who let Malchior out?"  
Jinx stepped forward. "I did. He really wanted out of that book, and said he was the only one who could help you."  
"Fair enough." Raven slid to her knees by Malchior, catching her breath. At once, everyone was surrounding her. She waved them off. "Go make sure Robin's okay."

They retreated, leaving her to review the events in her head, staring at Malchior's prone form. "At least it took a lot out of you to just destroy the Hellspawn. No telling what you'd do if you had enough energy. Good thing Jinx isnt great at on the spot releases. But thanks, anyway. Theres only one thing I really want to know- How did it get out, Malchior? Do you know?"

She closed her eyes. "How did it escape the book without help?"


End file.
